


Overbooked

by heyheylove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Mickey takes Mandy to a bookstore and meets the hot guy that works there.





	Overbooked

Sundays are meant for sleeping in and being lazy, not getting dragged to some dumb, dusty bookshop by your crazy younger sister. Mickey followed her around like a tired bloodhound because what the fuck else was he supposed to do? He never bothered reading in school and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it now. The only reason he even let this happen was because Mandy just got dumped by her latest fuckbuddy that she thought would love her someday. As usual, they left her heart broken and on Mickeys doorstep for him to pick up the pieces and find a way to make her whole again. And as usual, Mandy refused to tell Mickey who the dickhead who broke her heart was. Something about not wanting to get left alone while his ass got hauled off to jail. 

So he let her wake him up before 10 AM and took her to her favorite coffee shop on the north side. He should have known that it was a mistake because as soon as she had that coffee in her hand she was already dragging him to ‘Overbooked,’ her favorite book shop that was a block away. She used to go there with one of her exes or something, Mickey didn't really care about the story- no pun intended. It was a small shop with the same simple design that is seen in just about every bookstore ever. At least, it looked like all the bookstores that Mickey has seen in movies and shit. The shelves were full and too close together and the whole damn place smelled like old books. Maybe some people liked that, but Mickey hated it. It reminded him too much of school and his mother. 

At first Mandy was just walking around the store and reading the back of any book she thought looked cool, but then her whole demeanor changed. Mickey was too busy on his phone trying to find out if Channing Tatum is actually bisexual to know what set it off, but he couldn't ignore the way Mandy was acting. She hiked up her already short skirt a bit higher and kept twisting her ponytail between her fingers, sending glances somewhere behind Mickey. 

Interested, Mickey pushed off the shelf he was leaning on and looked behind him. A tall redhead with nice arms was restocking books. He was oblivious to Mandy's blatant flirting, too focused on finding the right spot for the book in his hands. By the time he had finally slid the book into the appropriate place Mandy had decided to pounce. Mickey pushed down the weird feeling he got, knowing that he didn't stand a chance anyways. He was too chickenshit to actually make a move on a guy outside of Boystown. Even then, it never lasted for more than a few hours.

Even if he never stood a chance, he didn't have to stand there and listen to Mandy flirt with him. He wandered off to the back of the store and found himself in the sci-fi section. He tried to distract himself on his phone but any service he had before disappeared. With no other options, he huffed a curse and started looking at the names of the books. Nothing really seemed that interesting, some were books that he had seen in movie form, but aside from that he didn't recognize any of them. 

Mickey heard Mandy bouncing down the aisle before he saw her. 

“Come on, dick breath. I'm ready to check out.” She told him, waiving some hardcover book with a bland cover. 

Mickey huffed a laugh at the stupid book that he knew Mandy would never actually read. “Raggedy Ann help you find that?”

Mandy punched his arm and started walking to the front as she answered. “As a matter of fact, her did. And his name is Ian.” She ginned over her shoulder and Mickey rolled his eyes. At least he could get out of the stuffy book store now.

Ian was already at the register when they got there. Ian smiled at Many but quickly shifted his eyes to meet Mickeys - a different, more real smile forming on his lips when he did. “You ready to check out?” he asked in the same ‘customer service voice’ that all retail workers have. 

“Sure am!” Mandy bounced up to the counter and placed the book in front of her, sliding it over to Ian. “Thanks so much for your help.” She batted her eyelashes at him and leaned over the counter just enough for Ian to be able to see her cleavage.

“No problem. I love helping people find a good book to read.” Ian told her as he rang her up, glancing at Mickey every so often. “$11.34’s your total.” He said, finally looking up at Mandy.

Mandy looked a bit taken aback that he didn't even try to look her her tits before she threw on another smile and began digging through her purse for her wallet.

“Didn't find anything you like?” Ian asked, looking at Mickey. 

Mickey thumbed at the side of his mouth and ignored the glare that Mandy sent his way.

“Nah, man. Not really into…” he trailed off and gestured vaguely around the store. 

Ian laughed, taking Mandys cash and pressing buttons on the register. “Well, if you come back maybe I could help you find something you’d be into.” Ian smired at Mickey as he handed Mandy her change. Mandy looked between the two boys with disbelief before she huffed stood back next to Mickey, ready to leave.

Mickey couldn't help but grin at the obvious pick up line. “That right?” He asked. Ian nodded and quickly licked his lips.

“You are fucking unbelievable.” Mandy whispered to Mickey but he continued to ignore her.

“You work tomorrow?” Mickey waited for Ian to confirm before he continued. “Alright Starfire, 3 o’clock tomorrow, better impress me.” Mickey warned him before he let Mandy drag him out the store.

“3 o’clock!” He heard Ian yell back to him before the shop’s door shut and Mandy was complaining.

“I can’t fucking believe he’s gay!” She shook her head and crossed her arms. “And he’s into you! What bullshit! What guy in his right mind would turn me down for you?!”

“A gay one.” Mickey answered, knowing she didn't actually want an answer. If the glare she sent his was was any indication, he was right.

“Shut it shit for brains. Even gay guys would rather have me than you.” Mandy muttered.

Mickey still couldn't wipe the smile off his face, feeling as if he was on cloud fucking nine just because some random guy hit on him and he actually hit on him back, instead of just hitting him. “Whatever, Skank. You're just mad because I have a better ass than you.”

Mandy scoffed and shoved his shoulder with hers. “Happy for you, bitch.” She admitted. “Even if he's way out of your league.”

“Bitch please, like hes in yours.” They both laughed before walking in a comfortable silence.

“You actually gonna go back tomorrow?” She finally asked him, nudging his shoulder again.

“Think so.” Mickey shrugged. He would probably chicken out right before he even got off work and he was sure Mandy knew that, too.

“You should. I think it'll be good for you to get a boyfriend. Maybe if you get laid on the regular you’ll stop being a grouchy bitch all the time.”

Mickey clicked his tongue and shot her a look before going on the defense. “I get laid plenty, not that it's any of your damn business.”

Mandy laughed. “Sure you do,” she agreed sarcastically. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! long time no see. Hope you liked this story!
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
